The Playlist
by obliviouslywriting
Summary: Kurt Hummel has always tried to fix up his best friend with his brother but somehow they always just miss each other, but after meeting each other in a coffee shop. They embark on an adventure and take a road trip to New York. Two strangers, falling in love and living, well driving, in the moment... AU Three-Shot
1. The Idea

_**So, do you ever have one of those moments, when you're thinking about something completely irrelevant and then BAM, you think of something and you want to write it down…so here it is.**_

_**Just inspired by the title of Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist**_

_**Alternative Universe in which Finn and Rachel, two strangers – go on an adventure**_

_**This will be around three chapters and was a quick idea that I had, I hope you enjoy**_

The Playlist

Chapter One: The Idea

Finn loved Kurt, he really did. As a brother of course, but he was sick of him trying to set him up with one of his friends. Especially one in particular, Ray, Raquel, Rachel – he couldn't really remember; but Kurt was always pretty adamant on setting the two of them up. Finn was a student in his senior year at Lima Senior High and Kurt was a student at McKinley and their parents met when Carole needed her car to be fixed a brought it in to Kurt's Dad, Burt. It was awesome; it was like a proper family.

It was coming up to Graduation and Kurt was constantly pestering him about whatshername and he had a lot of studying to do for his SAT's but he just couldn't do it, not with Kurt yapping his ear off. However, the Lima Bean wasn't that great either, sure the coffee kept him alert and concentrated but something always caught his attention…a girl.

Every day at precisely 4:12pm, like clockwork, a beautifully stunning girl would walk into the Lima Bean, collect an black coffee and make her way to the table allocated next to a window, she would sit and sip her coffee while either flip through sheet music or through a playbill of a Broadway Musical, however unfortunately for Finn, it seemed like she was off-bounds – she would always, no matter what constantly would check her phone and reply and smile to a text. God, she had a nice smile.

But he didn't want to be like a pervert or anything so he would try his best not to stare. Try being the key world. And when he failed a trying not to stare, he would leave just because he didn't want her to see him staring.

However, he didn't know that he had a crush on him - just a big. If not bigger.

OoOoOoOoOo

The average Hummel-Hudson Friday Night Dinner. Just average.

But, Finn had to admit that he secretly did like them; he liked the idea that they sat down as a family and shared stories; he found that interesting that the average person have thousands of stories to tell. Sometimes he wondered about Coffee-Girl and the stories that she had in her mind.

"Earth to Finn!" His Mom chimed at Finn in his day-dreaming state.

"Oh, Sorry Mom!" he apologised.

"Finn, it was a bit rude to do that, Kurt was talking!" She scolded as Finn blushed, being told off by his Mom unfortunately wasn't a rare occasion, in fact – it happened a lot.

"So, where was I?" Kurt continued "Oh yeah, so – Rachel was talking about renting an apartment in Manhattan and then I pointed out that there was no way in hell that we could afford an apartment

In that part of New York so we wanted to know if we could go on a road trip to New York to go check it out…" Kurt trailed off, knowing full well that he had gotten Burt's attention.

"Yeah, that sounds great – just be responsible, no drink driving and I want you to phone me every five hours to make sure you're safe – when are you going?" Burt asked, Burt and Carole knew that Rachel was a perfectly responsible (a bit too responsible…) lady who thought through every detail, it was a little weird to Finn that he had never ever met Rachel despite the fact that she was his brother's best friend – due to Kurt's timing – but he wouldn't know that for a while. Somehow Rachel was always at his house while he was at football practice and would've left by the time he got back home.

"Next week, maybe?" His vague tone light as Kurt forced in another fork-load of salad.

OoOoOoOoOo

4:10pm

She was ready.

No matter what, even if she was early – she would wait in her car, just for those extra two minuites hoping if that guy was in there. Every day, he would sit there doing some studying and he literally had the best eyes she had ever seen. He was tall, muscular, someone who totally wouldn't go for her but still…she could dream.

One minute to go, and she braced herself, stepping out of her car and she brushed down her skirt and was about to go into the Lima Bean when her phone started ringing.

_Kurt._

"Hey Kurt, I'm really busy – can I call you back in like three minutes?"

"_No Rachel, this really can't wait – I need to talk to you now."_

Rachel glanced at her watch; she had to be going into the Lima Bean now.

Screw it.

She started to walk in, her phone still pressed to her ear.

"Shoot." She sighed, opening the door to the coffee shop and entering, smiling when she saw coffee-guy before queuing up to get her daily coffee.

"_Right – so about Finn…"_

"No Kurt – I'm sure Finn is lovely, but I'm really not interested, you know if Barbra made it while she was single – so can I." She confidently said as she happened to walk past Finn's table to get to the queue, she sort of wanted to imply that she was single – just in case coffee guy wanted to um…ask her out.

However, she didn't realise that at that moment, Finn snapped his head up.

_That _was Rachel.

That was _Rachel._

The girl he had crushed on for the last year and a half was his brother's best friend? The beautiful girl that he can't stop staring at was the girl that he was always missing by 'accident'? His pen dropped out of his hand in shock and he tried to look concentrated while listening to Rachel's conversation with Kurt.

"_Ok, so anyways – you know the road trip?"_

"Yes, I know it – we did plan it together after all, what about it?"

"_I can't go."_

Her stomach tied up in knots. They had been planning it for ages; why all of a sudden couldn't he go? After ordering her coffee and sitting down – she had an argument with a 'disappointed' Kurt and she was close to tears herself. She wanted to go on an adventure.

After hanging up on Kurt about half an hour later, Rachel took some deep breaths and placed her head in her hands. So much for adventure. However, Finn couldn't stop himself from staring and he was wondering what the hell Kurt had done to this angel?

He got out his phone and started to text his brother to get almost an automatic response,

To: Kurt (4.46pm)

Dude, _that's _Rachel! What the hell have you done?

From: Kurt (4.47pm)

_I have a feeling that you might want to talk to her._

From: Kurt (4.47pm)

_To make her feel better._

From: Kurt (4.47pm)

_To take her on an adventure._

From: Kurt (4.48pm)

_You're welcome _

And that was the moment when he realised something.

Kurt had just shipped Finn Hudson with Rachel Berry.

OoOoOoOoOo

_Shit, what the hell do I do? I can't just go up to her and say "Hey , I'm Finn – Kurt's brother, and I know you're crying but do you wanna get coffee…" Even if I do have the balls, I can't just do that, she said that she didn't want a relationship with me, especially if she's seen me stare. But I don't like seeing her upset._

Before he knew it, he was up on his feet, walking towards the disappointed girl, no clue about what he was doing. Unknowingly, he had taken out a packet of tissues, gripped onto it tightly and as soon as he got to Rachel, who still had her head in her palms and was muttering something underneath her breath he placed the packet of tissues on her table.

She looked up, her eyes glazed with water and red puffy cheeks but she had never looked more beautiful, she was still flawless, damn – she even looked beautiful when she was crying. She looked at him, bewildered and shocked.

"I, um, didn't want you to be upset." He simply said, bashful and embarrassed. Rachel bit her lip, not really knowing what to do but knowing that her heart rate had sped up when coffee-guy started to talk to her and all she could think was that he had a beautiful smile.

Soon she snapped out of her daze,

"Oh, I um..I wasn't…" she managed as she pinched a tissue from the packet but to this Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. But it's a long story…" She muttered to herself, not knowing if she could carry on.

"Well – I'm a very good listener." Finn said with his sideways grin of his.

To this, Rachel smile became a beam – unable to control herself. After a year and a half of crushing on coffee-guy; he was here. Wow, and he was so much better than what she had expected in her imagination.

"I'm Rachel." She smiled, extending a hand to Finn.

At this moment in time, Finn could either do two things, firstly he could admit to Rachel that he was in fact the guy that Kurt was trying to set her up with and it could end in awkward silences or he could pretend that coffee-guy wasn't Finn Hudson, he wanted to learn about Rachel Berry, he wanted to learn all the second hand information he had learnt from his parents and Kurt from the woman herself, she fascinated him. The thing Is, Finn didn't know the image that Rachel had portrayed as Finn, Kurt's Brother; the football player from Ohio Senior who has a bit of an obsession, so he decided to make a rash decision.

He tried to think of the next name he could.

Finn Christopher Hudson.

"I'm Chris." He grinned back, willingly shaking her hand and was even more delighted when Rachel asked him if he wanted to sit down and of course, he did.

So then, they started talking, all about Rachel Berry, a total 'stranger' whose best friend wasn't 'allowed' to come on a road trip to New York because they were checking out apartments. Of course, Finn knew that Kurt was allowed but he realised that this was because, Kurt had made the perfect opportunity to get to know her.

"I just wanted adventure, y'know."

However, just before he was about to respond, he received a text with a mantra that he had told Kurt many, many times.

_From: Kurt (7.34pm)_

"_There are stories to be told, songs to sung, jokes to be said, tears to cry, dances to dance, whispers to murmur, films to watch, music to listen – don't every stop. Just keep going. Explore into the adventure."_

Then something struck him like a lightning bolt…

"Chris, are you ok?" Rachel asked concerned, as she had realised he had drifted off, hitting him out of his thoughts.

After then stuttering like a mumbling idiot, he came out with something that he would never regret…

"Do you wanna go on that adventure?"

_**Should I continue?**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**_

_**:) **_


	2. The Adventure

_**Hey guys, thank you so much for the response, I think I just about died when I saw how many people liked this story, so I cannot thank you guys enough…**_

_**Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Thank you to all you guys for reading, favoriting, alerting, reviewing and here are some Reponses:**_

_**The reason why Finn told Rachel that his name was Chris was that he was incredibly embarrassed, but more of that in the rest of this chapter and also I'd like to think that Kurt Hummel is Finchel's biggest shipper and knows where they are at 4.12pm everyday, more on that in this chapter too!**_

_**Also sorry for the wait, life has just been crazy and it's a beast of a story and I wanted to do it justice and hopefully *finger's crossed* - I've done that.**_

_**Also I don't own Glee or Finchel (unfortunately) and I also don't own any songs in this story though I would highly recommend listening to them if you want to! :D**_

_**:)**_

* * *

The Playlist

Chapter Two: The Adventure

At this moment, Finn knew a couple of things.

Firstly, he knew that he was a complete and utter idiot. Who the hell goes up to your crush and tells them a fake name? Well, to be honest – he did have a slight excuse being that he had just heard Rachel talk about not wanting to date Kurt's brother and being Kurt's brother – he felt a little disheartened – but also he had heard many stories about Rachel and Rachel probably had heard many stories about him, he wanted a fresh start and to learn the information from herself. But a fake name? At least it was his middle name, so he could remember it.

Secondly, the next thing he knew, without even thinking was that Rachel had agreed to go on this adventure and now they had almost leapt out of their seats and walking towards Finn's car.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean, taking a complete stranger to New York?" she whispered as they walked across the Lima Bean lot to his car.

"Are _you _sure you want a complete stranger driving with you to New York?" Finn replied back.

"To be perfectly honest, you seem to familiar to be a stranger and I just feel, I dunno, comfortable." She sheepishly replied back to the taller man.

"I feel pretty comfortable too…" he smiled back as he opened the passenger door for her.

After he jumped into the driver's side, Rachel was sat and buckled up.

"Okay, we need to establish some ground rules…" She announced as Finn gave her his sideways grin.

"Firstly, we swap drivers every time we cross a state, no drink-driving, no going over speed limits, no flirting and…" She looked at the iPod dock on his dashboard that replaced a radio or CD player, "the passenger has control over what we listen to on the way…"

"Deal." He said extending a hand so Rachel could shake it.

"Let's go. New York – here we come." Finn announced, putting the key into the ignition and starting the car into drive.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Track One: Rachel's iPod

Stranger in a Strange Land – Barbra Streisand

As Finn pulled out of the lot of the Lima Bean, Rachel chose the first song on her iPod to Finn's complete surprise.

"Is this-?" He started before he was interrupted by the younger woman,

"Barbra Streisand? Yes." She stated seriously as Finn raised his eyebrow.

"Well, you learn something new everyday…" He smiled back at his crush.

"But seeing as you only really met me this morning, you're going to learn a lot about me."

And from that point on, Finn couldn't wipe the massive beam off his face.

He knew that this was going to be an adventure.

OoOoOoOoOo

Track Twenty-Two: Rachel's iPod

We Are – Joy Williams

The roads quickly became a haze, a background consisting of greys, greens and blues, Rachel and Finn had lost themselves into the conversation they were currently having, but Rachel's keen eye quickly noticed something.

"Wait, Chris – we just passed the borderline for Pennsylvania! You're not trying to kidnap me are you?" Rachel shrieked, looking back at the passing state sign which was now turning into a blur as they were driving at a significant speed.

"I thought you wanted to go on a road trip, where's the fun if you just go through one state?" He simply asked as Rachel sat there slightly shocked at his guts.

"Do you have a map?" She bluntly asked as he gestured to the passenger compartment, from which was filled with Snicker's wrappers, a Beatles CD and a map of the US.

Rachel sieved through the junk and found the map and tried to locate their route,

"So we're gonna go through – West Virginia, Virginia, Maryland, Delaware, New Jersey and then New York? You do realise that, that's gonna take forever and a day?"

"Maybe, but it'll be fun – trust me. Plus we can make pit stops and do the best things we can in those states, what do you think?"

Track Twenty-Three: Rachel's iPod

I'm With You – Avril Lavigne

Rachel bit her lip, knowing full well that he would respect her if she just wanted to cut through Pennsylvania but she really did want to spend as much time as she could with this guy – she found him intriguing, mysterious, down to earth, and actually quite sexy.

"Fine, let's go through those states."

OoOoOoOoOo

Track Fourty-Nine: Rachel's iPod

Hello, Dolly! – Barbra Streisand

They were ending their route of the journey in Ohio and they had decided to sum up what they had learnt about each other.

"So, your name is Rachel, you're a senior at McKinley, captain on your school's glee club, you're going to New York to look at prices of apartments and to possibly see a Broadway show. You wanna be on Broadway, you're a vegan and although you didn't tell me this – I'm guessing you like Barbra Streisand judging by the nineteen Barbra Streisand song's we've listened to since we started driving from the Lima Bean." He smiled at her as a small blush came to her cheeks.

"You're turn!" He declared.

"So, your name is Chris, you go to Lima Senior, Quarterback of the Lima Senior Saints which is totally a weird name, you're going to New York because you met a random girl in a coffee shop who wanted to go to New York to look at prices of apartments and possibly see a Broadway show. You are a mechanic, you love Power Rangers as I can tell from the key ring of your key's." She replied with an obvious stare to the key in ignition which really did have a Power Rangers key ring.

Finn giggled like a little girl at Rachel's noticing, he found it funny that he had only talked to this stranger for about two hours, and he felt as if he had known her forever.

"You ready to switch?" Rachel asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt to change seats although it seemed as though he was a bit anxious.

"Just take care of her…she's my baby." He said, whispering the last bit of the sentence to save himself the embarrassment of Rachel laughing at him, but it didn't work…she did. Like clockwork, the two of them left the car and traded sides and got back into position; Rachel in the driver's seat, Finn in the passenger's seat eager to make sure Rachel didn't crash his car. However the anxiety did fall slightly when it took a while for Rachel to get going because she had to readjust the seat…a lot.

"Next stop West Virginia."

OoOoOoOoOo

Track One: Finn's iPod

Any Way You Want It – Journey

"Aah, you're a Journey man!" Rachel giggled briefly glancing at her phone on the dashboard from which she was using as her GPS.

"Yeah, well I guess you're learning more about me too!" He smiled.

"I was counting on it."

They carried on discussing about Journey for a while, again still in the blur of the grey and green haze though Rachel was driving slightly more slower than Finn who drove a bit too quickly for Rachel's (and the Law's) liking.

"Any family?" Rachel asked, glancing between Finn, the GPS and then of course, the road.

_Crap – _He thought, Finn hadn't thought this through and it would've been rather awkward if he turned around to his crush and said, _"Hey yeah, actually my step-brother is your best friend, and that shop I work in? My step dad's, so Kurt's been trying to fix us up for ages but we found each other by ourselves, how awesome is that?" _– How could he seriously say that?

Track Two: Finn's iPod

There Is A Light That Never Goes Out – The Smiths

_Crap. He'd been silent for some time now._

"Umm, Chris – family?" She asked, trying to capture his gaze while still not trying to crash.

"Oh, well, um – I'm an only child, originally. After my Dad died, it was just me and my Mom for a while, and my Mom's awesome and my childhood was great but y'know it was kind of hard to grow up without a Dad, without someone to look up to." He replied in a melancholy tone, which caused Rachel to look rather upset herself, Finn wondered if the situation was the same with her.

"But after my Mom met my Step-Dad, I suddenly inherited a whole step family, it's nice, y'know to have a family that isn't just you and another person, it's my new normal. What about you?" He simply stated, feeling slightly blind from the strips of light coming from the sun, hurting his eyes slightly. Rachel squinted her eyes, trying to focus on the road but obviously struggling.

However she didn't reply.

Her eyes remained glued to the road in front of her.

"Rach?"

Another long and terrifying silence was cast upon them.

"Sorry, family is sort of a weak spot for me" Rachel sniffed, trying to hold in her emotions as Finn's eyes were boring into her.

"I'm sorry, We can change the subject if you want to." He simply replied, but as he could tell from Rachel's facial expression, it meant a lot. Like, an awful lot. With that, they continued down a new branch of conversation where they came to fashion and inevitably, Rachel's taste in reindeer sweaters that Finn would've killed to see.

OoOoOoOoOo

Track Forty: Finn's iPod

Closing Time – Semisonic

"Can we get out?" Rachel bluntly asked to Finn's slightly shocked.

"I guess, but getting out on the highway isn't the best idea in the world!" He smirked, his famous side grin making an appearance at his crush.

"No, I mean – As much I love your car and the constant smell of old Snickers candy wrappers, I really need some fresh air, than you know – doesn't stink of highway." She giggled, her hands still firmly gripped to the steering wheel.

"Sure. Anyplace you wanna stop off?" Finn asked to Rachel's shake of her head. They soon agreed on pulling into the next restaurant and getting some late lunch. Jeez, Finn had just realised that it wasn't an after-lunch snack he was craving, it was close to eight. Eight! He hadn't had food in at least four hours!

Eventually, a few jokes about Finn's love for food later; they had pulled into an Applebee's and soon Rachel and Finn were sat at a booth ordering food for themselves and yet again, making googly eyes at each other.

"So, this is not a date?" Rachel asked, looking rather confused as they were having dinner, together: a male and female of a same age, in a restaurant, at night, while taking a road trip with each other.

"Not a date." _Yet. _Finn confirmed, as much as he wanted it to be one, he didn't want to intimidate her, he was still a bit gobsmacked that Rachel had agreed to go on a spontaneous road trip with him in the first place.

"So…tell me more about your crazy best friend." Finn prompted, tucking into his chicken monstrously. Rachel's face suddenly lit up, if there was one that she could talk about in the 'Friends & Family' category, it would be the friends section. And then the 'Kurt' sub-section.

"Kurt's great!" She started, picking at her green salad, "He's loyal and kind and has the best voice of any guy I've met so far and he's like my soul-mate, you know – best friends wise. He's just perfect apart from he keeps pestering me to go on a date with his brother."

Finn could've sworn that at second, his heart literally stopped.

"His brother?" Finn answered, chocking on a piece of chicken tormenting him in his throat.

"Yeah, I don't know much about him, I know he's a Senior and goes to a school somewhere in Lima but I feel like if we were supposed to be together or even know each other then it would've brought us together. I strongly believe in Destiny, like it's my destiny be on Broadway, and it was also my Destiny to meet you in the Lima Bean and go on this adventure with you. Fate, I think – has brought up together." Her eyes shined like diamonds from the light and at that moment Finn knew that this wasn't a crush. This was fate. This was love. But from his silence, he knew that Rachel was freaking out.

"Oh, god – that sounded seriously creepy and it sounded like we're in a relationship, which of course – we're not…" She sadly smiled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks while only made Finn smile more, he knew that he needed to grow the balls now and talk to her, however it was hard because one thing that Rachel Berry was very good at was talking.

"…and now you think I'm a complete freak, great."

"I don't think you're a complete freak, I think you're really wise. I think fate has made us meet each other and whatever it is bringing you and this Finn guy apart then it's fate doing that too but I think fate has a funny thing for bringing people together." Finn replied, laughing internally at the reference he made.

At that, Rachel sat back and relaxed. She had never felt this comfortable round someone in a long, long time.

OoOoOoOoOo (9pm)

After paying for the check, which Finn insisted on doing causing Rachel to blush at his gentlemanly qualities: they headed back to the car where they resided back to their comfortable position: Rachel gripping onto the steering wheel while Finn was casually residing back on the passenger seat.

They made their way back on the adventure.

Eyes flickering between the dashboard and the road, Rachel quickly noticed how long they had been gone for.

"Oh my god, it's nine at night!" Rachel giggled, "Never thought I'd have stayed out past curfew, and with a boy of all things!" she joked, giggling at her apparent 'rebellion.'

To be honest, all he cared about was Rachel and wanting to spend as much time with her as he could for the longest amount of time, he didn't care about the time is currently was, he didn't care about where they even were, hell – he didn't even care what his Mom would say about this…

Crap.

His Mom.

"Oh, shit!" He muttered to himself as he delved his hands into his pockets to find his phone, and then to quickly press the first speed-dial which admittedly, was in fact – his mother's number. Unfortunately.

"I guess someone forgot to call their Mommy!" Rachel giggled in a hushed tone, careful not to disturb Finn who was frantically waiting for his mother to pick up.

"Shh, She's just about to pi-"

"_Finn Christopher Hudson, are you seriously only just calling me now, after five hours of driving God only knows where! I was worried sick until Kurt told me where you were, Sweetie – even for you, I thought you had more common sense!"_

"Mom, Mom – I'm sorry, it's ju-"

"_Just nothing, Finn, I don't want to hear it!"_

He sighed. Mothers – what were you supposed to do with them?

"Listen Mom, if you don't want me to go then I can come back and me and Rachel can turn around…" Rachel's eyes suddenly flashed up in panic.

"_Oh God no. Do you know how long your brother has been planning this for? Sweetie- a year. He's talked about nothing apart from it with me and Burt for a whole year. You kids have fun while you can and then once you get back, then you'll be grounded but I personally think Kurt is sending you a sign about your romantic partners."_

"Y'know, I actually grasped onto that part!" He stated as he was rather proud of himself.

"_Now, Rachel's a responsible girl and I know that you have some common sense in that brain of yours, so use it, have a good time, go to New York, have fun – though not too much and be a gentleman!"_

"I will be Mom…" Finn droned as if he had heard that expression a million times before which wasn't really far of the truth if he was perfectly honest, his mother was rather strict on the way she raised her son.

"_Okay, I love you Sweetie!"_

"I love you too, Mom."

Finn hung up the phone and bashfully placed it back in his pocket as he turned to the next track on his iPod.

Track Forty-One: Finn's iPod:

Everybody Hurts – REM

"Momma's boy." Rachel laughed trying to look composed, however it didn't look so convincing as a few giggles exploded from her.

"Oh, shut up." Finn embarrassingly replied, hanging is head in a shame of sorts.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Twenty-Seven tracks, a border line and a 'driver-swap' later, Rachel and Finn found themselves delving deeper into Virginia, and the clock was quickly approaching eleven, and well, Finn – he hated to admit it, he was actually tired.

Actually, he was doing rather well compared to his crush who as soon as she was sat in the passenger seat: was fast asleep. And Finn had to admit it – she was adorable. Her hair brushing over her face, her acute mumbling all added to the effect and he actually had to stop himself from staring and focus on the road.

And, true to his word. Despite his temptation – he had actually kept his word when listening to Rachel's iPod.

So far, he had 'listened' to a few more Barbra Streisand Broadway Classics, a few modern songs, a Celine Dion medley which seemed to last a life time and actually he was surprised to hear a few classic rock songs listed on her iPod which made his smile. You could say a lot of things about Rachel Berry – but to say that she didn't have a variety in music isn't one of them.

But here he was. Driving through a state he didn't know, with a girl he barely knew sleeping in the passenger seat and…

Woah.

There wasn't many things that made Finn Hudson go 'woah' – however this was one of them.

After pulling over at the place with the best possible view, he literally jumped from the seat of his car and stood outside to have a look at the view. The lights of Virginia were sparkling like diamonds in their multitudes. In the pitch black, they were this burning light.

The lights of houses and offices and everything making the city light up magically: Finn was parked pretty high up on a hill-would-be-cliff-one-day and just stared in awe at the sight. It was weird that it reminded him of Rachel and the light that she was.

Gently, he woke his crush, and a slight 'woah' escaped her lips to. Without really thinking, both Finn and Rachel sat on the hood of the truck, just basked in the glory of the starlight. Absolute beauty. That was the only way to describe it.

The two of them laid side by side on the hood of the truck, complete silence in dialogue apart from the slight muffle of Rachel's iPod playing in the background.

Still gazing at the sight of the stars, Finn gently cupped his hand with Rachel's, together they fitted together like their hands were made for each other, they were made to touch each other. As the next track came on and sound-tracked the background.

"The Way You Look Tonight." Rachel murmured, as she turned onto her side matching Finn's actions as well.

"I love this song." He whispered simply back, he did have a thing for Tony Bennet, though he would never admit it out loud to anyone else.

All of a sudden, a number of things happened – suddenly Finn's hand came from Rachel's, up to cup her cheek and pull her into a very unexpected kiss. A kiss that seemed to last longer than expected as eager tongues danced and the hint of fragility to kissing this passionately, this romantically under the starlight.

"Chris, w-we can't do this!" She breathed, gasping for air coming from the kiss that she really didn't want to end, "We can't ruin our friendship?"

"No, we can't. But we have a lifetime to keep our friendship stable."

They had a lifetime. But they also had this one 'tonight' where maybe, just maybe, they could stray away from their 'friendship'

Rachel initiated the kiss next, pulling Finn down to kiss her – tangling her fingers in his hair and they continued to kiss underneath the starlight, many miles away from the two strangers at the coffee shop.

Night came…

* * *

_**I originally wanted this to be longer and the main bulk of the story to be in this chapter but I decided to balance out the final chapter and this one so, it's still pretty long and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**_

_**Do you have any thoughts of it?**_

_**Love it, hate it, want to slap it in the face with a fish? **_

_**This chapter is the product of intense procrastination of not memorising my French Speaking Speech for my GCSE on Monday – Ooops.**_

_**;) **_


End file.
